


Carnival Games

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Gabriel takes you out on a date at a carnivalFluffPlease Enjoy





	Carnival Games

You and Gabriel had been dating for about 3 months and tonight you had a date planned. Well, Gabe had planned the date and with him anything could happen. He was off on angel business a lot and promised to make it up to you. You put on your favorite shirt and jeans with some comfy shoes, not exactly sure where you would end up. You sat in your small apartment staring out looking at the full moon and glittering stars in the sky. A flap of wings alerted you to your boyfriend who stood with a bouquet of your favorite flowers.   
You rushed over to him, grabbing his collar, and crashing your lips to his. The kiss tasted sweet as your lips moved together perfectly. Gabe pulled away looking into your eyes and brought the flowers up to you with a smile.  
“Miss me?”  
“Of course you idiot.” You smacked his arm playfully, taking the flowers and smelling them. “So where are we off to?”   
He wiggled his eyebrows at you without giving you an answer. He took the flowers from you and placed them on the coffee table, then grabbed your hand. You heard the familiar swoosh of wings and realized you were both standing in an open grassy field. It was still night, so you weren’t too far away. A sudden cool breeze rushed over you causing you to shiver and wrap your arms around yourself. Without missing a beat Gabriel gave you his jacket that radiated with heat.   
“So...what are we doing here?” You looked around, but nothing came in sight except some trees in the distance.   
“Oh ye of little faith.” Gabe snapped his fingers.  
Carnival music could be heard mixed with the smell of cotton candy. You turned around to see colorful tents, a roller coaster, and other rides all lighting up the space. A trail of lights hanging on poles led the way. The moon hung right above the roller coaster making the scene before you perfect.   
Your mouth was probably gaped open as you saw Gabriel chuckling at your reaction. He held out a hand towards you. “Shall we my lady?”   
You took his hand, walking under the lights towards the carnival. First stop was games and you were determined to win at least some of them. Surprisely you won at the ring toss even though Gabriel tried to make you lose focus. As reward he gave you a peck on the lips and a promise that that was the last time you’d win. Spill the milk was up next and with your strong arm you felt confident. Gabriel, however, proved victorious as he showed his competitive side. This time you gave him a quick kiss before racing off to the next game. While playing rate race, Gabriel tried to bum you off your seat, so you’d lose. You decided to play dirty and kicked his hand just in time to get in the lead and win.   
“You can’t do that.” He huffed as you took a huge stuff bear.  
“Aw, is someone upset?” You giggled at him causing him to give you a pouty face.   
“You could always make it up to me, cupcake.” He smirked approaching you.  
“Okay.” His eyes lite up for a second. “If you really wanted to win a bear then you can have mine.” You threw the bear in his direction. He caught it and looked at it with narrowed eyes.   
“That’s not exactly what I meant.” Gabe turned back to you.  
“Oh, really?” You played innocent.  
“Yeah.” You backed up as he kept advancing towards you. “I was thinking of a kiss or something.”  
“Or something…” You drew out the words. “Hmmm….don’t know what you mean.”   
“Come here.” He started to run towards you. Laughing, you turned tail to run, but he managed to catch up to you grabbing his jacket that you were wearing. “Let me show you if you really don’t know.” With that he pulled you in close with his hands wrapped around your waist as his lips pressed passionately onto yours. Your hands moved up to his golden hair as the kiss grew deeper. After several minutes you broke away to get some air.  
“Cotton candy?”   
“Sure, cupcake.” Arm in arm he lead you towards the food stands. The corn dogs were amazing along with the cotton candy and fries. Gabriel and you found a bench to sit and gazed up at the stars. Silence fell between you, but it wasn’t the awkward kind. His arm draped around your shoulder as you rested your head on his shoulder.   
“What’s next?” Gabriel asked. You thought for a moment before getting up offering your hand to him.  
“Rides. Why else do you go to a carnival?”   
“Knew there was a reason why I loved you.” Gabriel stated causing you both to smile.  
“Come on slow poke.”   
“Slow? Me?” Gabriel pulled your hand forward. “We’ll see about that, sweet heart.”   
“You pick the first ride.”   
“Go-karts. I’ll show you just how slow I am.”   
“That’s what I’m counting on.” You joked.  
So the trickster wasn’t slow, but you liked this competitive side of Gabriel. You tied with him, but he swore that you cheated on the second lap when you bumped into him. You rolled your eyes at his remark and continued to go on all the rides. The last one was the roller coaster, which by the height of it, looked like it was going to be the best.  
“You sure know how to plan a date, Gabe.” You leaned into him as you both sat up in the first car of the roller coaster. The cars started to move up the steep hill which caused you to grab the railing by instinct.  
“Don’t tell me you’re scared.” Gabe said after seeing your reaction.  
“Of course not.” You snapped. “It’s normal to grab the railing you know.” He didn’t look convinced.   
“You can always hold onto me.” He teased.  
“Oh, shut up.” You gently slapped his arm. “Raise your arms when going down.”  
“Why?”   
“Cause that’s the normal thing to do.”   
“Oh, you humans.” He rolled his eyes with a smile. The front car was nearing the top of the hill, sending excitement all over your body. “Got one more thing up my sleeve.”  
You looked over at him instead of focusing on the drop. “What would that be?”  
With a snap of his fingers fireworks lit up the sky. Bright wonderful colors of reds, oranges, greens, and blues mixed together among the stars. You almost forgot about the drop when all of sudden you felt the air sweep back your hair. You noticed Gabriel had his hands raised and you joined him with laughter filling the air. The roller coaster was fast and hard around the turns and swirls.   
The fireworks continued as Gabriel helped you out of the ride, fixing your hair. You glanced up at him with his hair all over the place. With both hands you managed to tame his hair mess. When his hair looked almost back to normal you noticed he was staring at you with those bright honey eyes. Without missing a beat he pulled you in for a long kiss. The fireworks blasted all around as  
the kissed became more passionate.   
All of a sudden you couldn’t feel the wind or the sound of the carnival. Gabriel transported you both back to your apartment. You broke away with a smile and he picked you up bridal style, making his way into your bedroom. He sure knew how to plan dates.


End file.
